


Out in the Open

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: But none is shown, F/M, MacCready you kinky bastard tho, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready doesn't mind the outdoors, especially with what he has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 in the morning and I just needed to type this.

With a loud thud, MacCready had pushed Marie onto the wall of an abandoned building, roughly capturing her lips between his. Wrapping her arms around him, she brought him closer, completely enthralled in their kiss. His hands found their way to her lower back, and one found its way under her shirt, feeling the small goosebumps that had formed. While still lost in their kiss, she hadn’t notice his hand making its way towards her stomach, but when she felt him tug at the top of her pants, she snapped back and pushed him back, eyes wide open. “MacCready, what are you doing?”

“I think it’s obvious what I was doing,” he told her as he leaned over her once more, keeping her pinned to the wall, “and you were enjoying it too.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she expressed as she felt a burning sensation in her cheeks and a wave of embarrassment washed over her. He was right, and if they both were in Home Plate, or even her home in Sanctuary, than this wouldn’t be a problem. But out in the open? That’s a problem. “MacCready, we’re out in the open, we can’t do that.”

“And why not?” he jokingly asked, “It’s the dead of night, nobody’s around, and this place is completely abandoned, not even raiders shack up in this place.”

She rolled her eyes, “Nothing ever completely abandoned in the wasteland, and you should know that.” He laughed with his lips forming a smirk, which only led her to stare at him, annoyed. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, bring his face to her neck, kissing it softly. While it felt nice, very nice in fact, she knew this wasn’t the time nor the place to do anything of the sort, but she couldn’t bring herself to push him back. However, he stopped on his own and moved his face to hers so he could speak again, “You know you want to.”

“Not here,” she stated, glancing away so she didn’t have to look at him. It did her no good though, as it gave him complete access to her neck, but to her relief he didn’t do anything.

“Why not?” MacCready said in a low voice, “It’s much more fun out here, more exciting. Don’t tell me this isn’t a fantasy of yours, even if just a small one.” He brought his hand up and brushed it against her cheek, causing her to blush more than she was before. Marie brought her hand up and rested it on his, and brought her eyes to match his.

“Are you telling me this is a fantasy of yours?” part of her hoped he was joking, but at the same time, part of her didn’t. He didn’t say anything, but he smiled, which answered her question completely. “I can’t believe this, are you serious? Why?”

“I don’t know, there’s just a thrill involved with it, and that lights a fire in me. It gets the blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing, and just fills me up with excitement. I can’t help it,” he said, giving her his best smile, and without thinking she gave him a small one in return.

“You’re really something, you know that? You actually wanna have sex, out in the middle of the wasteland, where anyone can hear us and possibly see us?” her smile stayed but her eyes stared at him with disbelief.

Before he would speak, he brought his face closer to hers, tips of noses touching and lips almost, “Yes. Yes I do.” And to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Within seconds, he relaxed and took control of the kiss. He bit her lip, which caused her to let out a small gasp, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. In the heat of their kiss, she got his belt off and then slid his jacket off his shoulders. She even managed to get her Pip-Boy off without muddling too much. Once her shirt was off, she broke the kiss and looked him dead in the eye.

“You better make this worth my fucking wild.”

"Oh, I will.”

 


End file.
